


Lace

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Stocking Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Jealously makes people do crazy things to get the attention of their lover.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

“Wah!!~ SO CUTE!!”

With the cry of their young female boss, Philip slowly came to a stop behind her, blinking his beautiful almond eyes. The boy tilted his head, brushing his loose dark bangs from his eyes as he stared into the window that Narumi Akiko was staring at. 

In the overly decorated dressed window, were lean mannikins dressed in frills, and bows, pastel Lolita dresses, and accessories. The girl ran up, staring wide eye at the display, specifically at one with a shorter dress, the long mannikin legs covered in a dark stockings, topped with a weave of lace, tied into a small neat ribbon. 

“Oi, Akiko why did we stop, don’t we need to get the groceries back?” Hiidari Shoutaro, the half boiled Detective of the Narumi Detective Agency came up behind them, his hands full of groceries and things for the Agency. His curious gaze turned up to the window, joining the other two his face frowning in annoyance at the stop. 

“Don’t you think that is cute?! Ah I wonder if Ryu would like this sort of thing?~ Especially those stockings!”

Shoutaro made a soft noise of agreement, his fingers curling at his chin, “Hmm, yes, yes, there is a charm about a girl wearing such cute clothes~! The crowning jewel being stockings!”

“Right right?!”

As the Detective and the girl eagerly chatted with one another about the beauty of frilly dresses, and stockings, Philip stared at the outfit, taking in the elaborate design. What was it about these clothes that made the two so excited? Well…more specifically what made his aibou so interested? With a thoughtful hrm, the boy put a finger to his lip, pressing into it gently. 

More research HAD to be done!

The moment the lean boy got back to the Agency, Philip ran into their hidden garage eagerly jumping into the Earth’s Library. The whole while back, the boys mind was a torrent of thoughts, there were so many keywords he could try!

Lace, stockings, legs and so much more!

Philip kept himself secluded in that corner of the garage for three days of intense research. His whiteboards were covered in his disorganized thoughts and new words. As per usual, the lean Kamen Rider didn’t bother to take care of himself while he was in this frenzied state, refusing to leave the space. Shoutaro of course saw the signs and took care to make sure his of his ward, forcing the boy to eat, by bribing him with his favorite food, and carrying him to bed when he fell asleep with marker in hand. 

Philip was not to be swayed though, and on the third night Philip finally completed his research, the reality of the garage crashing back down on him. 

“Ah!!” The young Kamen Rider grinned to himself, his book clutched to his lean chest, “What a fascinating subject!~” 

Turning on his heels, the young boy’s boots clicked on the stairs of his perch as he rushed to the door to the Agency. Throwing the secret entrance open, Philip made his way to their bed in the hidden alcove, where the sleeping Shoutaro was laid out, the newest copy of ‘_Detective Conan’,_ laying open on his button up pajamaed chest, his hat covering his face. 

“Shoutaro!”

His tone insistent, Philip placed his small hands on the boy’s shoulders, giving it a gentle shake. How could he be asleep at a time like this?! At the cusp of such a wonderful discovery! Fuuto’s protector barely stirred on the couch, shrugging his shoulder slightly, before mumbling under his hat.

“…Mm~…Go to…bed…Phi…l..ip” Shoutaro’s voice came out sleepy and slurred, shifting slightly on the bed. After being nudged again, the Detective made a soft displeased noise, before mumbling something incoherent. 

Frowning lightly, Philip’s bottom lip protruded out in a pout knowing fully that his aibou was dead asleep. Fine, if the boy was going to sleep and not listen to his discoveries, the lean boy decided that he was going to show him instead. Yes, tomorrow, he will test his theories!

The next day didn’t come fast enough, Philip was left alone, his aibou getting another case about a lost pet. Since the town had been quiet the last few days, the lean Kamen Rider decided it was safe enough to go back to that store, and start his experiment. Walking in, Philip’s almond eyes widened his senses being bombarded with pastel, lace, ribbon and frills, everything that Philip’s research said it would be!

Taking a deep breath, the boy ran his fingers down the fabrics, taking his time selecting the perfect item based on what he had learned within the last few days. It had to be just right!

Finally, the boy finished his shopping, receiving curious looks from the shop owner as he paid with the bit of spending money Shoutaro gave him. But, Philip didn’t notice, his mind racing with a million thoughts, his expression bright and excited, as he took the bag and ran out of the door. If he knew his Half Boiled Detective, Shoutaro would be busy finding that pet for a while, so he had time to set up his experiment!

Once home, Philip began to peel off his clothes, off with his hoodie, his shirt, and pants; disregarding them on the bed before he dug into the bag of things he bought, laying them out neatly. 

Grinning to himself Philip nodded eagerly, making a pleased sound. Yes, Shoutaro was going to the perfect subject for this experimentation and demonstration! 

Grabbing his phone, the boy’s fingers began to dance over the numbers in that familiar pattern, calling the Hard Boiled Detective. 

“Philip?” After the second ring, Shoutaro’s voice danced in Philip’s ear, “What’cha got for me aibou? A tip on where to find this cat?”

Balancing the phone on his shoulder, the young Kamen Rider gently pulled off the last piece of clothing on his body. “Not at all, but I got something that might interest you even more, can you come home now?”

“_Now_?” The voice repeated, a little frustrated at the lack of tips, “But…UGH, OK, I’ll come back, maybe I can think of someplace to look. I’ll be back in like 20 aibou!”

_Click_

Letting out a little sigh, Philip closed the phone, shaking his head. Whenever the dark haired Detective got excited on the phone, he would hang up too quickly, leaving the boy to roll his eyes. He didn’t have much time left, so he put the phone down, and began grabbing his new purchases. It was time to get dressed!

Shoutaro finally turned around the corner to the Agency’s neighborhood, his mind turning over Philip’s words. He had something interesting to tell him? Knowing his ward it was to tell him about that new obsession of his. Whatever it was that Philip was doing look ups on, he kept it secret, refusing to let Shoutaro see his white board until he was done. Well, that’s fine, sometimes a Hard Boiled man needs a bit of a distraction and break to focus on the problem ahead. Like finding that darn lost cat…

Pulling in front of their business, the tall Kamen Rider threw his legs over the bike, pulling off his helmet, and grabbing his fedora. Time to see what the boy had in mind!

Shoutaro expected the moment he threw the door open, he was going to be met by Philip, his eyes bright and eager, wanting the boys attention. Putting his hat on the hanging rack, the Detecive ran his fingers through his chocolate tresses letting out a sigh.

“Oi! Philip!-”

The boys voice rang from their hidden garage, Philip finally lifting that ban on the area. Quickly, Shoutaro’s long legs carried him across the room, the sound of his shoes clacking on the floor before he opened up the secret entrance. “Philip, what is-“

Philip preened immediately under his aibou’s gaze, the look of utter shock on his handsome face priceless. He was laying bare on the couch, except for black lace panties around his waist, and long thigh-high black stockings. Slowly, the lean boy pressed his elbows on the couch, sitting partway up, stretching his long legs out, showing off the sheer fabric. Philip could hear an audible intake of breath from his aibou, watching as Shoutaro took in the scene, his face changing into a wonderful shade of pink…then red.

“OH! This really does work!” Grinning ear to ear, the lean Kamen Rider’s almond shaped eyes twinkled mischievously as the other gaped.

“Philip what…” Forcing himself to take a breath, the Detective blindly reached back, shutting the door behind him. “W-What are you doing?!”

Sliding his legs under him, Philip sat himself up, brushing his hair back, “…Well…you and Akiko were looking at those stockings a few days ago…And I thought-”

“You thought…it’s what I like?...” Shoutaro’s voice was soft as he approached his ward, a smile dancing on his blushing face. “…Well…I like _you_, Philip…”

The dark haired boy felt his heart skip in his chest hearing the gentle words, watching as the taller boy came closer. Tilting his head slightly, he leaned into Shoutaro’s touch, as the Detective’s hand slid across his cheek. 

“Do you?...” Philip hummed happily, his tone teasing.

Rubbing the boys soft cheek affectionately, the chocolate haired Detective teased back, “Of course I do dummy…I like you in anything you wear…But... as a Hard Boiled man I must admit…”

Dipping his fingers under Philip’s chin, Shoutaro forced the boy to look up into his dark eyes, “…the stockings are very tempting…”

Philip let out a soft pleased noise, feeling his lips suddenly being captured by the Detective’s soft mouth. Just the simple touch sent a shiver down Philip’s spine, the taste of Shoutaro’s lips more addicting that anything Philip had ever tasted. The gentleness of the boys kiss just filled the young Kamen Rider with warmth, immediately knowing that this was the way his Hard Boiled Detective showed his affection. It was his way of saying…_I love you_.

“Ah…” Between kisses, Philip let out a soft sigh, feeling his back press up against the couch, one of Shoutaro’s hands pressing against his shoulders. Reaching his arms around, the young Kamen Rider wrapped his arms around the strong neck of the taller boy. Giggling softly into the kiss, the lean boy ran his fingers across the back of the boys hairline, curling his fingers in the boys brownie hair. He could feel the couch shifted underneath him as Shoutaro began to crawl on the furniture, swinging his long leg over the boys small frame, caging him in. 

“Aibou…” Shoutaro murmured their shared nickname, his tone heavy with meaning as his nose brushed up against Philip’s chin. 

“Shou…taro…”

As many hours as Philip spent researching random topics and keywords, Shoutaro spent finding out every sensitive spot on his wards body. Those precious times that they were like this, alone, and wrapped up on one another, his precious partner spent eagerly exploring Philip. It was so sweetly endearing…

The moment the younger Kamen Rider’s head tilted back, his Half Boiled lover attacked his neck, his lips immediately focusing on the boys pulse point. Shivering, Philip’s delicate fingers curled a little tighter in the boys tresses, feeling teeth quickly following Shoutaro’s hot mouth, little shocks of electricity shooting down his body. His tall dark haired partner knew him so very well, going straight for what riled Philip up. 

“Mmm~” It was hard not to become putty in the boys arms, the Detective’s hand slowly running down Philip’s lean chest. The gentle brushes of the boys fingertips, tracing down his form, following the gentle curves of the boys muscles. Philip’s lips parted, a soft pleased noise escaping them as the pads of Shoutaro’s fingers flicking over his sensitive nipples. Unable to control himself, the lean Kamen Rider’s body arched off the bed following the slow movement.

Philip’s lean body pressed up against the warmth of his lover, his hands knocking the boys hat off his head, the moment teeth sunk into his skin again. His fingers slid down the boys lean back, curling up into a claw as it pawed at the boys silky expensive Windscale, silently demanding the other removed it. Clothes were the enemy at that moment, the barrier that kept their skin from touching. You would think that since the two boys unite to become Kamen Rider, their bodies merging, their minds becoming one, to the point they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began would be enough, but for this… Philip craved nothing more than feeling the boys skin underneath his fingertips, drowning in Shoutaro’s warmth and the electricity of skin on skin contact that he was addicted to.

Shoutaro shifted above him, his fingers dancing over the buttons of his vest, undoing them quickly one by one. With their strange connection, Philip never had to say anything, the other knowing exactly what he wanted without words. He watched from behind long lashes, as the boy sat back on his ankles over him, his eyes dark as he stared down at Philip’s body. Those sharp eyes traveled down the bookworm’s trapped form, causing the boy’s heart to race. Squirming from between Shoutaro’s long legs, Philip’s knees rubbed together eagerly, pleased at the results of his purchase. Yes, this research was already proving to be completely useful. 

Reaching out, the lean brilliant boy grabbed at the silky scarlet tie his Aibou was wearing, tugging at it until it came apart. As the fabric slid down the boys shoulder, Shoutaro grabbed it from Philip throwing it aside with his vest. Next was the shirt-

“Hehe, do these stockings make you eager Aibou?” Bringing his finger back to his mouth, Philip bit at the tip of his finger, his lips curling up into a smile. Watching his hot headed lover, the boy watched as Shoutaro’s fingers dance over his dress shirt quickly, the buttons coming apart at a dizzying pace.

Shoutaro’s voice was low, his usual tone playfully irritated, “…Shut up…”

Warmth surrounded the pinned boy again, the shirt disregarded finally, his precious partner lowering himself once again. Stifling a giggle, Philip welcomed Shoutaro back into his arms, sliding his fingers across the boys warm back.

‘Half-boiled…’ Smiling into another kiss, Philip shivered, feeling the boys bare chest slide across his. That gentle chiding voice that Shoutaro would use only on Philip, filled the young wards chest with warmth, as if his heart was being wrapped in a blanket. And almost as if he heard the teasing, Shoutaro rolled his hips forward, pressing his clothed half hardened length against Philip’s, sending a shock of pleasure through the boys lean body. 

“MMPH!” Philip’s head tilted back, as he made wonderfully needy noises with every lazy roll. His waist lifted off the couch, trying his best to press back against Shoutaro, slowly feeling his underwear getting tighter by the passing second. Gods, his partner was going to be his undoing, the young wards body eagerly reacting to every kiss and touch from the other. Shoutaro’s persistent lips once again finding its way to the boys neck, causing Philip’s fingernails to dig into the Detective’s back. 

A low hissing noise echoed in Philip’s ears, sending a fascinating rush of heat down the young bookworms body. Why was it that only Shoutaro’s voice cause such an immediate pleasurable reaction out of Philip? Lighting up a desire in the smaller boy to hear the voice more and more.

Those lips traveled lower, suckling roughly at Philip’s protruding collarbone, until he was sure that it would leave a mark. It was a habit for city’s protector to leave marks all over the boys body, a map of their activities. At first it confused Philip, but, one day while they were merged as Double, the boy got a taste as to the reason why Shoutaro did that.

After Philip had managed to regain his body, the Half-Boiled Detective feared that he would lose the boy again. The ward possibly lost permanently to the world, but more importantly to Shoutaro, leaving him with a huge unfillable whole in his heart. So now, the hot headed hero couldn’t stop himself from marking the boy, etching him in love bites and fingerprints, a reminder to himself that Philip was real, and alive with him at that moment. A physical reminder to the boy that he never allowed to leave him alone again.

“Mmm…Aibou~…” Philip’s back arched, feeling the boys lips dip even lower, mouthing the boys sensitive nipple playfully. It was at this moment that the young ward decided to try something, that he had hoped Shoutaro would like. 

“Lower…” He had heard that expressing ones desires in the middle of intimacy was pleasurable for the other. The bluntness causing something to stir with the recipient. So Philip decided to play along and test his research, because all he desired was Shoutaro’s lips lower on his body.

The familiar warmth of Shoutaro’s mouth lifted from his harden bud, a breathless chuckle tickling the wet skin, “…And _I’m_ eager?”

But as usual, the Detective indulged in his ward, the boy’s lips slowly leaving featherlight brushes against Philip’s warm skin. Teasing touches, never becoming a full kiss, leaving the young Kamen Rider wanting more, a warm almost burning sensation after each touch. It didn’t take long for Philip’s abs to twitch and contort feeling the brush of Shoutaro’s lips.

“…Mm…” Rolling his hips up, Philip let out a soft purr, his fingers curling into Shoutaro’s dark tresses. The boys brownie eyes fluttered closed, gently tugging at the boys scalp, silently encouraging his hot headed Detective to continue kissing at his hipbone. Each kiss sent flicks of fire straight to the boys crotch, numbing the boys overactive mind. All he could think about was that sensation making its way to his molten core. His whole form squirmed under the pleasurable touches, Philip shifted his body, silently urging the boys’ lips towards his aching length. 

“H-Hey!” 

With a sharp yelp, the young ward felt his whole body jerk, teeth sinking into his waist teasingly. Philip’s lips parted, about to tell off his partner for teasing him like that, but the words immediately died in his throat. A hot bolt of lightening shot up his spine, as the ward felt the hot wet sensation of Shoutaro’s mouth wrapping itself around his clothed length. “A-A-Aibou~…”

The fabric immediately got tighter as Shoutaro mouthed it slowly, applying delicious pressure to his growing cock. His fingers curled even tighter in the boys hair, a low pleasured moan escaping Philip’s lips. The Detective knew exactly where to push his ward, wet heat surrounding his tip as he teased the boys length. Jutting his hip up Philip subconsciously tried to push himself further into the boys teasing mouth, needing to feel more of the pressure. Even though this was not their first time like this, the young Kamen Rider’s body lit up under the other, craving him all over. But instead of giving into the boys eagerness, Shoutaro’s hands sliding up Philip’s inner legs, dragging across the silky fabric of the tights before pressing down on the boy’s inner thighs keeping the boy still. Frustrated, Philip’s eyebrows furled, a low whine escaping him, the couch creaking under him as he tried to fight against the hold. 

But his reward for sitting still enough? Shoutaro’s mouth wrapping around his swollen balls.

“SH-SHOU…OO~”

The pressure alone, sent bright flashes of light across Philip’s vision, his hips jutting up early into the boys mouth. The fabric of his lace panties was quickly becoming wet, a mix of Shoutaro’s eager mouth teasing him, and his own leaking throbbing pleasure. It was pure sweet torture, the boys hot mouth playing with his swollen flesh, tracing it up and down over the dark fabric. Shivering, Philip’s legs twitched , barely able to comprehend fingertips sliding across his skin, crawling underneath the boys thighs and around his waist. A needy whine spilled from the young wards parted lips, as he subconsciously lifted his hips, feeling his Aibou take hold of the panties. 

Gently tugging at the small scrap of fabric, Shoutaro whispered, his voice shaking slightly, “…Let me…take these off…Aibou…”

A lazy smile crossed the studious boys lips, knowing full well that the change in his partner’s voice was just a sign on how aroused he was. The sight of Philip writhing under him in the stockings and sheer panties shaking his ‘Hard Boiled’ façade. With one easy pull, the fabric slid down the boys lean body, dragging down his long legs until they were disregarded. Philip’s almond eyes watched eagerly as Shoutaro turned back around, his cheeks flushing hotly as he took in the boys nude form. The eyes of the Detective darkened, causing Philip to squirm under that wondering gaze. Suddenly he was hyper aware of how his body throbbed and ached, and the twitching of his length as it stood half way up. 

Keening under the attention, Philip murmured, pressing his finger up to his lip playfully, “…In all my research, the other person was naked too Shoutaro~”

Well he didn’t have to ask twice, the lean hot-headed Detective shifted on the couch grabbing at his pants. The jingle of the boys belt sent a hot rush through the bookworms body, the sight of his Aibou peeling off the last of his clothes, his heart thundering in his chest with anticipation. Fingers crawled up the boys legs, prompting Philip’s legs to spread lewdly before Shoutaro slid back between them.

Biting gently at the pad of his finger, the young Kamen Rider watched with heavy eyes while his trusted partner lifted his leg, allowing the taller boy to press his lips across his inner thigh. With each kiss Shoutaro traveled further and further towards Philip’s center, the swirling fire spreading within the boys body. 

“Shou…ta…OH~~” Philip’s dark eyes fluttered closed, feeling wet heat slowly surround his interested length., The breath suddenly knocked out of his lungs, leaving the boy gasping while white hot lightening shot down his whole body. 

“Mmm….” Shoutaro let out a low pleased noise, his mouth squeezing gently around his Aibou’s pleasure. While he kept the boys leg propped up on his shoulder, the Detective’s head bobbed lazily, the lewd sounds of wet flesh filling the air. Finger’s pressed into the boys thin pale legs, his grip keeping Philip still as he kept busy between his Aibou’s legs. 

Philip’s back arched off couch, his mind completely blank as he felt Shoutaro’s tongue slide up his shaft, trailing over the long veins. It was hard to control himself, the young Kamen Rider, trying to jerk his hips up into his partner’s mouth wanting to feel more of that velvety heat. But the dark haired Detective refused to let the other take control, holding the boy still as he continued his lazy movements. The bookworm’s thin trembling hands slowly found home in Shoutaro’s long tresses, pulling gently at the roots with each bob of the boys head.

One of Philip’s legs was slowly let go, the wondering hand of Shoutaro’s slithering between them until they wrapped around the boys length giving it a playful squeeze. Parting his thin lips, the lean bookworm let out unashamed moans, his voice barely able to form Shoutaro’s name. 

“A-ahh~! Sho-oh~” 

Gripping the Philip’s pleasure, Shoutaro’s head dipped lower, hollowing his mouth on the way down. The hot headed Detective was eager, taking the boy deep while he gently stroked and sucked the boy hard. The sound of sloppy wet flesh filled the air, mixing with the pleased sounds coming from both boys in an erotic song. Fire was quickly building in the brilliant Kamen Rider, his muscles tensing up with the delicious sensation. He was quickly becoming undone, every nerve in his body lighting up with each pass of the boys tongue. But it didn’t surprise Philip at all, Shoutaro knew his body, inside and out, and all its secrets. With every dip of his mouth, the boys tongue traced up the boys shaft, before teasing the fold of his head. 

“Mmm…” Humming lightly, Shoutaro’s head lifted, a wet pop echoing in the room. “…You’re getting close…”

His thighs trembled against Shoutaro’s shoulder, the words adding fire to the swirling heat at his waist. Yes, his Aibou really did know him…

The Detective’s eyes Philip’s length twitched eagerly, standing shamelessly in the air between them, dribbling from the tip. The pinned Kamen Rider lips curled up into a lazy smile, his heavy daze lifting up to stare at his lean dark haired lover.

“…And if I know you…” Philip breath heavy, and slurring, “…so are you…”

Shoutaro’s face flushed even darker as he made a frustrated noise, knowing full well he was caught. Carefully, he let go of his grip on the boy’s leg, slowly settling it back down on the bed before the couch creaked beneath them again. Sliding between Philip’s legs, Shoutaro’s body rolled forward pressing his hips against his favorite bookworm, earning him a low shameless moan. 

Jutting his hips up, Philip let out another cock twitching moan, seeing stars as he felt the hot length of Shoutaro slide across his. With each teasing roll of his body, the Hard Boiled Detective quivered against him, the heat between the boys searing. And as much as he wanted to control himself, Philip could hear the soft pleasured groans of Shoutaro between their kisses. Not that the boy minded of course, the lean Kamen Rider wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him closer to swallow every sweet noise. Philip’s fingers curled into the back of the boys hair, melting against the form of his Aibou.

But this wasn’t enough for the brilliant Kamen Rider, his legs rubbing up against the side of his other half. “S…Shoutaro…”

His voice was low and needy, knowing full well that the other would understand him. His body was burning with need as he rolled his hips in emphasis against the boys waist, the sound of wet sticky flesh echoing in his ears. 

The heat of Shoutaro’s body left Philip’s skin, the tearing his gaze away from his other half to dig into the desk next to them. Shakily, the lean boy started to push himself up into a semi-sitting position, dipping his face until his lips brushed against Shoutaro’s hot skin. 

“…Philip…!”

Returning the earlier favor, the book loving Kamen Rider nipped at the boys side while he was turned. It was a tease of course, a distraction as Philip grabbed blindly at his legs, trying to reach for the hem of his stockings to pull them off. But the moment his fingertips touched the sheer fabric, Shoutaro’s hand immediately grasped Philip’s thin wrist stopping him. 

His voice came out breathless, but still held a firm request, “…Leave them on…”

Philip’s blinked his dark almond eyes, staring back in surprise as his Aibou’s heated gaze returned back to him. Leave them on? All of his research showed that both people should be totally naked before continuing to the next level. But, the eager way that Shoutaro looked at him was irresistible, and Philip immediately decided to indulge the other’s request. It wasn’t often that the other asked for things, so just this once, he would just play along and make him happy. 

He dropped his hand, brushing his lips across his lover’s stomach once again, reveling in feeling the Hard Boiled Detective shudder beneath him. “If that’s what you want, Aibou…”

Suddenly, Philip felt the rough fabric of the couch rub against his back as Shoutaro pushed him back down, before settling back between the boys legs. “Well…you did buy them for me…” 

Dipping his head the Detective’s lips, brushed across the sheer fabric, peppering kisses down the boys legs. It was a dizzying sensation, feeling the boys hot breath against his skin, a sense of worship every time Shoutaro’s featherlight kisses danced across his thighs. 

A jolt shot down Philip’s body suddenly, soft gasp escaping the brilliant Kamen Rider as he felt newly slicked fingers slide across his opening, the cool gel along the digits smearing his skin. Philip’s dark eyes fluttered closed, his body automatically opening itself up for the other as his ass lifted up slightly from the couch.

“…I might as well enjoy them….”

“Mmm~!” A shudder ran down Philip’s body, feeling a digit slowly enter him, stretching him out with the utmost care. That’s how Shoutaro always was with him, treating Philip with the such care, reminding the boy that he was his precious partner.

Sliding his thin arms around Shoutaro’s neck, Philip pulled the boy closer, meeting him in the middle with a messy kiss. Soft breathless pants escaped the two of them as the pinned boy rolled his body with the gentle thrusts. But Philip was impatient, his teeth gently biting down on the Detective’s lower lip, as his legs gently spread further. 

‘_More…_’

It was a silent invitation, but the other heard it loud and clear, another digit joining the first causing Philip’s back to arch off the fabric. “Ahh~~!”

It was such a curiously delicious sensation, feeling both fingers curl within his body, pressing right up against his walls. Each thrust into his body caused his body to push back into the digits, attempting to bury the boy even further. Every whimper and whine that threatened to escape Philip was swallowed by the other, as they kissed eagerly exploring each others mouths with their tongues. 

“MMPH!” A loud muffled moan escaped the young Kamen Rider as his hips came down hard on Shoutaro’s fingers, sending a shock down his body. After all that teasing, and gentle fingering, Philip felt like he was about to explode feeling the two fingers gently scissor him, coaxing his muscles to relax and open up. But it wasn’t enough, it was never enough for the brilliant side of W. 

Breaking their kiss, Shoutaro’s voice came out in slow breathless pants, his hovering just above Philip’s, “…Philip…Are you…ready…for another…?”

Jutting his hips up again with the gentle rhythm of the boys fingers, Philip let out a frustrated noise, nipping at the boys bottom lip. “…You…know…I am-AH~”

Before the boy could even finish the third and final finger joined the other two, curling up within the boys hot body. The brilliant boys had tilted back, a shameless moan escaping him as Shoutaro attacked his neck. Philip’s body writhed and spasmed, his fingers pressing bruisingly into the Detective’s back with each thrust. What was the other waiting for? Wasn’t he ready yet? His body was being pushed to its limits, his muscles relaxing completely underneath the other. The young Kamen Rider’s length was throbbing painfully between them, aching for attention, for Shoutaro to release this pressure building up within him.

Shuddering, Philip rolled his hips into the probing fingers, feeling them press right up against his prostate, a clear signal that he was ready for more. Shoutaro’s fingers began to speed up, causing the boys back to arch off the couch, his hands flying to grip the boys dark tresses, pulling them in urgency.

“…S-Shoutaro…” Philip’s voice was low and heavy, the word falling from his lips like a spell, His lips hovering right against his lover, “Please…”

“A-AH!” Suddenly, the delicious heat that was filling the lean boys body disappeared, causing his back to fall back on the bed. Making a frustrated noise, Philip’s arms wrapped around Shoutaro’s even more pulling him closer, feeling sparks between them as the Detective began to shift between his legs.

“…Ride this devil…Aibou…”

The lean Kamen Rider could hear a soft chocking noise from above him, Shoutaro shocked at such a forward statement. The shock didn’t last long, the taller male spreading the boys long legs, his hands firmly gripping the bookworm’s hips.

Biting his thin lower lip, Philip stifled a low whine, feeling something hot probe against his entrance. Lifting his ass slightly, the boy’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling his heart race knowing exactly what was coming. 

“Relax…” Shoutaro cooed softly, brushing his lips across his younger lover. “…I got you…”

And with that, Philip’s body arched feeling his other half roll his hips forward, pushing himself slowly into the boys smaller body. 

“HNNG~” Although the boy was so lovingly stretched out, carefully prepared by his Half Boiled Detective, Philip couldn’t bury the pleasured moan that escaped his lips, that feeling of being completely full, _euphoric_. His fingers slid from Shoutaro’s dark locks, his fingers curling to dig his nails into the Detective’s soft skin. “S-Shou~tar~o…!”

Rolling his thin hips, the boy tilted his head, his nose gently bumping into the other, gasping softly as Shoutaro’s hips fell flushed against his. Philip’s almond eyes rolled back, fluttering closed as his whole body was racked with overwhelming pleasure. The sensation of the Detective’s hot body sliding against his, caused his nerves to light on fire just as they turned W. The perfect sensation of their two bodies becoming one, sent ripples of pleasure through Philip’s lean body. Shoutaro’s body fell still against his ward, the Detective waiting for a sign that Philip was ready, as his lips greedily capturing the other’s. 

“Mm…” Soft noises fell between them as they slowly kissed, Philip’s body shuddering against Shoutaro. 

But Philip was not a patient boy, his legs pressed into the back of Shoutaro, silently signaling the other to start moving. With just that gentle coaxing, the Detective slowly pulled back, before rolling his hips forward again, with a low groan. 

“Aibou…” Philip bit into Shoutaro’s lower lip, following the slow thrusts, feeling himself melting against the taller form. The Detective knew exactly how to rile up his younger lover, slowly rocking his hips back and forth in that lazy manner, where the boy felt every nerve lighting up on fire. The genius’ fingers dragged not so gently across the back of his lover, lines of red raising across the boys tan skin. Shoutaro’s face dipped into Philip’s thin neck, his lips dancing over the boys pulse, before sinking his teeth in marking him once again.

It just all felt so…_right_…

Just like how they fit perfectly as towns Kamen Rider, they fit perfectly as they rocked on the couch. Philip body arched off the couch slightly, moans shamelessly falling from his lips as his lover continued to mark his neck. 

“Philip~….Gods…You’re so tight…”

Shoutaro’s voice was strained as he kept himself moving at that torturous pace, keeping himself from being too rough with his ward. But this just caused the fire in Philip’s body to spread, his stocking covered legs pressing harder into the boys back. Those words that he would say only to Philip while they were alone, while they were like this. sweetly praising the boy. It was all like gasoline to Philip, driving him further into a haze of pleasure that he could barely understand. They couldn’t get any closer, but Shoutaro’s hands adjusted next to the boys head, changing his body angle just ever so slightly, before thrusting his hips forward again, earning the Detective incoherent moan.

“A-Aah~ Sh-o…~t..a…rou…!”

The noise must have set something off in the dark haired Detective, as Shoutaro suddenly jerked his hips roughly forward, burying himself hard into Philip’s body.

“MMMPH!”

For a moment all the brilliant Kamen Rider could see were stars, his lover pressed right up against his inner walls. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, the boy’s body quivering with the sudden roughness. Over and over again, Shoutaro’s body pressed itself flushed up against Philip’s, not allowing his partner to catch his breath before violating the boy again. The heat was searing between the two as Philip clutched onto the other desperately, shuddering with each thrust. The breathless gasps and grunts of his lover danced in his ears, as he moved faster, violating the lean body of his brilliant partner. 

“P-P…Philip~…”

Clawing at the back of Shoutaro’s back, Philip’s body quivered knowing exactly what the growing frantic movements and moans meant. His lover was losing control, well…what little his Half Boiled Detective had. There was so much that was unsaid in that voice, a desire that only Philip could fulfil. 

“…I-Its…Ok…” Philip could barely speak, his words coming out as a hot pants. Shoutaro’s lips were greedily dancing over his lover’s pulse once again, suckling hard at his skin marking him over and over. “…_Aibou~_…please…”

Even though Philip instigated the whole encounter, Shoutaro still waited, still wanted permission to go all the way with the other. It was incredibly endearing, but to the brilliant boy, completely unnecessary. That incredible need that his aibou was feeling, Philip was feeling the same way, his length throbbing painfully against Shoutaro’s body every time they rocked together. The heat and pressure threatened to consume him, as he jutted his hips in need.

“Sho…tarou…I…need you…”

And that was all the permission Shoutaro needed.

The boy moved with unabashed energy, his hips rolling faster in search of his release. Every muscle in Philip’s body tightened with the change, becoming taunt as he felt himself teetering on the edge. 

“A-Aaah~ HNNG!~!!”

Philip’s body convulsed, his voice coming out in a choked gasp, feeling fingers wrapped around his weeping length. Squeezing it encouragingly, Shoutaro eagerly began to stroke him, the sound of wet skin filling Philip’s ears as they moved faster on the couch. 

It was too much though for the younger Kamen Rider, after a few strokes Shoutaro’s hand twisted just the right, squeezing him with just enough pressure until suddenly the damn of pleasure that was built up in him broke. With a loud moan, Philip’s body shuddered violently underneath Shoutaro, his hips jerking into the Detective’s hand. 

“S-S-HO-…MMMPH!~” Philip couldn’t even say the boys name, his voice coming out strangled and short from his powerful release. For a moment there, the brilliant Kamen Rider could only see stars, his nails digging into the back of the taller boy, adding to the marks already crossing the boys skin. The hot mess of Philip’s release splashed on his abs and stomach, dribbling down his throbbing length. A loud ringing filled the boys ears, mixed with his ragged panting and the lewd sounds of wet flesh from Shoutaro still pumping his length, the sweet overwhelming heightening of his 5 senses driving him wild. Smearing his own release down his shaft, his Half Boiled lover covered the boy, as if he wanted to show Philip that he brought the boy to the edge and pushed him over. 

That was fine though, it was Shoutaro’s turn to feel the same thing his younger lover felt. Whining loudly, Philip leaned up capturing his Detective’s lips, swallowing his lovers erotic moans knowing exactly what they meant. Their kisses were messy and rough, as the brilliant Kamen Rider shuddered, his body overstimulated as Shoutaro was still eagerly pumping him. 

“F…FUCK…I…-“ The taller boy quivered against Philip’s sleek body, his thrusting becoming more wild and erratic as he quickly becoming unraveled. Fuuto’s Hero couldn’t hold himself back any further, his young lover’s body tightening around him from being milked from his release. 

“Ai-Aib…I…-“ Between kisses Shoutaro couldn’t even finish his statement, his words coming out in short, erotic pants, “MMPH~!”

Suddenly, the boy’s body thrusted hard into Philip’s body, pressing himself flushed against the other with a loud shameless moan. Quivering violently against the other, Shoutaro’s hips jerked uncontrollably, that white heat that was building in him finally spilling out into the other’s body. 

“Ahh~~” Purring softly, Philip shivered, a smile crossing his lips as he felt that familiar warmth filling him. Dragging his fingers across his lover’s back, the boy nipped encouragingly at the boys bottom lip, his heart racing at the sensation. Slowly, the Detective fell still above him, his weight coming down even more on the couch beneath them.

The two fell still, the dull roaring of Philip’s heart in his chest, and their panting filling the boys ears. 

“A-Aibou…” 

As usual, Shoutaro was the first to find his voice, strained and exhausted from their activities. Slowly, Philip’s heavy almond eyes fluttered opened, unable the resist the call of their shared nickname.

A slow lazy smile crossed the bookworms face as he stared up into the dark eyes of his lover, “Maybe…I should… wear these stockings…when you ride this devil…next time…it seems to yield great…results…”

With a teasing nip of Philip’s now bruising lip, Shoutaro rolled his hips playfully, earning him a soft whine from his better half. “…Cant help it…you looked amazing Philip…” 


End file.
